The present invention relates to a sensor assembly which may be utilized to detect objects at a location spaced from the sensor assembly.
A known sensor assembly has a light source or emitter from which light is transmitted to an object spaced from the sensor assembly. The light is reflected from the object back through a second lens to a detector.
Users of known sensor assemblies have tried to gain access to the interior of the sensor assemblies by engaging wrenching flats on electrical connectors for the sensor assemblies. This can result in unauthorized tampering with the sensor assemblies in a manner which is detrimental to the operation of the sensor assemblies.
The lenses in a sensor assembly should be easy to accurately position in the sensor assembly. In addition, the lenses in a sensor assembly should not become loose during use of the sensor assembly. It is also important to have the light source and light detector accurately positioned relative to each other and to the lenses.
From a commercial standpoint, it is necessary to minimize the cost of a sensor assembly. It is also desirable to make the sensor assembly compact so that it can be easily positioned in many different environments. There should be minimal reflection of light from components of a sensor assembly. The lenses in a sensor assembly should be protected from the environment in which the sensor assembly is utilized so that the operating qualities of the sensor assembly do not deteriorate with the passage of time.